


Hard Boiled

by GoldenEyedFury



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Animagus Harry Potter, Easter, F/M, Hunters & Hunting, Hyenas, Lynx - Freeform, M/M, Mild Blood, Multiple Religion & Lore Sources, Tigers, Wolverine - Freeform, african wild dog, bunny-birds, wolf - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-29
Updated: 2018-03-29
Packaged: 2019-04-14 17:24:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,673
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14140881
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GoldenEyedFury/pseuds/GoldenEyedFury
Summary: The world was ending. Okay, maybe not ending, but it was certainly not going to plan either. Each year names were drawn to decide who was going to introduce the others to a holiday done according to their family traditions. This year it fell to Hermione, and she was lost.





	Hard Boiled

**Author's Note:**

> This is my second time participating in a challenge. I just hope that you enjoy this fic. It is not Brit-picked, and a bit raw around the edges.

Hermione sat alone in the combined kitchen/dining room. Nursing a glass of wine and glowering at an open tome. Books were piled across the extra long table, covering it and several office chairs that surrounded it. A fire crackled to her left, a bubbling cauldron hissing and popping; she did not want to know what Pansy was experimenting with. On her right, a massive tiger padded silently through an arched doorway. On his own, the tiger’s presence was unremarkable. That his chest and forelegs were covered in blood on the other hand… 

“Did you bring any home?” Hermione asked, using a finger to mark her place.

The tiger grunted on his way to the sink. Leaving scarlet pawprints on the stone floor. Orange and black fur made way for a heavy cloak. Viktor flipped the taps open and ducked uner the spray, scrubbing until the water ran clear. 

“Do I ever not bring you some my sweet?” soaking a rag he retraced his steps. 

Hermione hummed and kept reading. Pretending not to notice him stalking her under the guise of cleaning. Crouching next to each bloody print he watched her as he wiped the floor. Slowly drawing closer.

“What are you reading?” He murmured into her ear. Leaning over the chair and looping both arms around her shoulders and chest. 

She flipped the book closed over her thumb.  _ Ostara the Herald of Spring _ bloomed; flowers and vines twining across the earthy brown cover to spell out the title. With her free hand, she pulled her riotous hair over her shoulder, and squeezed his forearm twice. He flexed it twice in return. 

“Me thinks you think too much.” He ghosted a kiss just behind her ear. “The world isn't going to end this night. Why don't you take a break before the others return?” 

He punctuated each statement with a kiss, moving down her neck. Hermione tilted her head back against him and sighed. 

“Perhaps.”

~oOo~

The world was ending. Okay, maybe not  _ ending,  _ but it was certainly not going to plan either. Each year names were drawn to decide who was going to introduce the others to a holiday done according to their family traditions. 

This year it fell to Hermione, and she was lost. Her parents had never been overly religious or spiritual. Holidays were met with a general “Happy Christmas,” or “Happy Halloween” or even a “is that what day it is?” What tradition did she have to speak of? 

Spending Yule according to Malfoy tradition, had been beautiful. The day was spent feasting on an entire boar roasted over an open fire, with caramelized apples, glazed carrots, herb roasted potatoes, and elfmade Ale. Followed with a Yule Log ceremony welcoming the return of the sun. 

Viktor’s New Years Day celebration was known as Survaki. Children or the youngest members of the family beat their elders lightly on the back with highly decorated sticks. All the while chanting incantations in Bulgarian meant to bring good luck in the coming year. It was a day filled with laughter and fun.

Pansy’s Samhain was a somber but uplifting ceremony. They built an Ancestor Altar, covering it with photos of deceased family and friends. Lighting a candle for each loved one and sending them well wishes. As well as thanking them for being a part of their life.

Ron welcomed the Summer Solstice with Bonfires and feasting. The fires were meant to strengthen the Sun, and banish evil spirits and demons. Magic is also at its strongest during the solstice and they danced around the fire whilst hold their magic around themselves. 

Hermione paced across the foyer, slippers whispering over the stone. Dragging her thoughts away from everyone else's traditional observances.  

_ Why don’t we get a few throw rugs? They’d cushion and warm the floor.. _

A wolf, hyena, lynx, and wolverine burst through the front doors. Trailing snow and dragging an elk between them-Froze at the sight of Hermione.  _ Ah, yes. Thats why.  _

She cocked a hip and tapped her foot. All four dropped the elk and shifted, Harry and Ron had the sense to look abashed. Pansy and Draco however shrugged and pulled their wands, wordlessly tidying the mess. 

“We brought dinner!” Pansy grinned like a cat in the creme and levitated the elk through to the kitchen. 

“Remind me again why we chose to live together?”

Draco looped his arm around Rons waist and pulled him to the side. Stomping his boots off he gave Harry a pointed look. “It’s his fault.”

“Wooow anyone get the number of that bus?” Harry ran his fingers through his hair somehow managing to look up at Hermione despite being taller. “Ah, because you love us and can’t imagine a day without us all living in a miniature castle in the backwoods of Canada?” 

“Fair enough.” Hermione grinned, “I've got a job for you. After you help your wife prep diner.”

~oOo~

 

Harry and Viktor twined pastel streamers across the ceiling; launching them from one side of the cozy sitting room to the other. Effortlessly pinning them in place and trying their best to catch someone in the crossfire. Luckily seekers were best at catching, not throwing.

“Tell me again how a rabbit lays eggs?” Pansy turned the giant bag of eggies over. Just looking at the eerily still bunny surrounded by eggs… She would have shuddered if it wasn't completely beneath herself to do so. Sh’d much rather eat the bunny… mmm rabbit stew! Ducking a flying bit of flimsy paper she shot Harry a dirty look and pegged him in the forehead with one of the aforementioned eggs. Smirking Pansy turned back toward the formal dining room and sidestepped the next attempt of spousal annihilation via decoration. 

“Firstly, its a bunny. Secondly I don't think it actually  _ lays _ the eggs per say. That would mean there is an entire subspecies of Bunny/Bird hybrids that lay chocolate eggs.”  Hermione gasped, hands flying over her mouth, “Please don't make me feel guilty about eating bunny-bird eggs.”

“Hermione, we routinely hunt down and devour our food raw. Why on earth would you feel guilty about a bunny-bird?”

“Because the bunny-birds would be special! Did you know that the Easter Hare was originally supposed to gift chocolate and treats  _ only _ to well behaved children?”

“So,” Pansy drew the word out slowly, “He was a spring Santa Claus?”

“In a way, yes. But they are also heralds of spring and hope. In fact there are several goddesses tied to spring and fertility, none are hares or rabbits though. But it is theorized that the connection between them stemmed from the term ‘breeding like rabbits’” 

“Perhaps they’re monotremes?” Ron mumbled while plastering jelly eggs to the window. He did not want to listen to them debating the existence of rabbit santa and his possible ties to fertility. “You know like the platypus.”

Both women turned toward him and stared. 

Blushing furiously Ron stammered, “Look, you,” He stabbed a finger at Hermione. “Wanted a magic free holiday, what else am I supposed to do? Play monopoly? Between Pansy and Draco,” He waved toward the dining room, where Draco sat imperiously and painted eggs like he’d been doing it his entire life. “I’d never win. In fact i haven’t won. Those two bankrupt me every time. Then spend hours going round the board. It never ends.”

“Honestly Ronald, there are other games to play. Besides I didn’t know we had a book on monotremes. Where di-”

“And another thing,” he continued “Why is Tim Hortons the canadian version of jail?! I thought they like coffee?” 

A purple zipped through the room pegging Hermione in the head. Slowly Hermione turned, both Viktor and Harry stood frozen, fear flickering across their faces. 

Hermione picked a red dyed egg out of the basket. Ignoring Draco’s huff of protest her bounced it in her hand for a second before launching it toward the sitting room. Viktor, recognizing the look in his wifes eyes, ducked. Harry took the egg square in the forehead. 

Yolk splattered and rolled down his face. 

“Hey! I wasn’t the one who-” he wiped egg whites from his eyes. “Aren’t the eggs supposed to be hard boiled?” 

“You know what? I think you’re right.”  She flashed finger guns at him and dove under the table, shooting out the otherside as an African wild dog. Weaving between legs she dodged another streamer and pounced. Knocking Harry backward she licked egg remnants off him and hopped back to the table. Taking a seat next to Draco she picked up a paint brush and began adding flowers to eggs. 

“How did painting eggs become a part of Muggle easter? Also when did the chocolate come into play?”  Draco asked. His egg sporting geometric triangles.

“Eggs are painted red to symbolize Christ’s sacrifice and rebirth. They are painted green for the return of Spring, and we paint them with other colors because they are pretty.” Hermione paused in thought. Tilting her head to the side. “I’m actually not sure when chocolate came into play, perhaps as it became easier to attain parents started to treat their kids with it.” 

Draco nodded and carefully placed his finished egg in a basket and picked up a blank one. “So what else do you do with them?”

“My parents were never big on sweets, so during easter they would buy be a gift and some spring clothes. We decorated eggs but did not do anything else with them. I suppose we can put these back in the ice box and make a colorful breakfast tomorrow.”

A chorus of agreement followed her statement. 

“Or we can ambush Harry outside..” Hermione tossed an egg to Pansy, as Ron scooped a handful up. 

Harry dropped into his dark wolf and scrambled around the corner and out the door. Hermione, Ron and Pansy hot on his tail. Viktor ambled to the table and sat with Draco, picking up an egg and paint brush. He shrugged, might as well paint.

~oOo~  
  


Happy Easter!!! 

  
  



End file.
